In joining together sections of tubing, either in production or as required to repair, it is important to obtain structural integrity under all conditions to which the joint will be subjected. In those cases where the tubing is used to contain a fluid under pressure, it is also imperative the coupling be leak proof. It is known to use several different coupling devices where a sleeve is placed over tubing ends to be joined and a threaded or swage type of means is used to press the sleeve into the tubing to effect a connection. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,066 to Dawson a tubular body has a taper toward the outer end. A tapered tubing abuts against the outer end of the body and a tapered sleeve moves toward the center of the body to cover the tubing and the body and to maintain the abutting relationship between the two parts. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,735 to Demler two ends of plastic pipe are joined with exterior serrated insert members having a flange at one end, clips which retain the abutting relationship of the flanges, a resilient deformable sleeve to bridge the pipe ends being joined, and rigid rings to deform the relilient sleeve to crimp the plastic pipe to the insert.